


强制占有   chapter.05

by parkwine



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkwine/pseuds/parkwine





	强制占有   chapter.05

圣诞节前一个星期，我收到了朋友从墨尔本寄来的明信片。李赫宰合上笔记本，单手夹着明信片来回翻看，指着上面‘望君安好’四个大字问我是谁寄的。我懒得理他，自从上次摊牌之后，他就明目张胆地对我私生活强加干涉，恨不得一天24个小时我进几次卫生间他都知道得明明白白。不告诉李赫宰答案，他便拿着电话交代人去查发件人的背景，这种完全不避讳我的行为，让我直想踹他两脚。  
“麻烦你尊重一下我好吗李先生！”  
他挂断电话，“我只是在肃清潜在的情敌。”  
“拜托，我不是钞票，不会人人都爱。”  
“我知道。”李赫宰放下手机，“但总有一两个瞎了眼的。”  
气得我拿着正在批改的作业本打他，穿着西装的他在书房被我追得到处跑，脸上却笑得洋洋得意。我对这样的他无可奈何，却也不想被他管得事无巨细。  
公寓已经打扫好了，马上就可以搬过去。在李赫宰这儿借住了小半个月，我觉得走之前该适当回报，所以在他早上出门去公司前打了招呼，让他晚上别出去应酬，回来吃饭。  
在超市买菜的时候，打话里邀请金俊秀过来蹭饭，他操着不知道在哪儿学的方言，说老子晚上有饭局，你不要拉仇恨，赶快滚。  
丫嘴就没有不贱的时候，我把他的备注改成傻逼，想了想，又换成隔壁老金家狗剩，才觉得心里稍微平衡一点。推着推车开始扫货。  
这么多年相处，他们三个人的喜好我都清楚，金俊秀喜欢吃辣，崔始源口味清淡，李赫宰却像皇帝舌头一样，对吃的挑得不得了。不吃反季节的食物，不吃一切名字带瓜的果蔬，甚至不吃鱼因为它长得太丑！  
我第一次听见他那样说的时候，差点没照着他面门一巴掌删过去。  
所以每次给他做饭都是一件折磨身心的苦差事，我在超市转了一个多小时，才勉强买好食材。抱着一大包东西打车回西苑，时针已指向下午四点。我不得不加快速度，两只手恨不得掰成四只用。紧赶慢赶，终于在他进门的时候，炖好了砂锅里的老鸭汤。  
李赫宰把沾了寒气的外套挂在一旁，身上穿着黑色西装，一双手解领带，眼睛看着我在厨房和餐厅两点一线的来回。  
等我布好菜，他站着看了会儿，突然伸手把我搂过去。屋里开了暖气，我就穿了件薄T恤，这一搂，我直接撞在他身上，被他的西装扣子抵得发疼。  
“你真是居家旅行必备之法宝。”  
“就不能好好夸我吗？”我用手指戳开他，坐到椅子上，拿起筷子准备吃饭。  
他把西装脱了，里面只剩一件白衬衣，胸肌在布料下若隐若现，他端起碗这样一个小小的动作，就让手臂的肱二头肌鼓了起来。  
妈的，真是穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉。  
李赫宰吃饭的时候不喜欢讲话，这跟他从小的良好家庭教育有关。我跟他认识久了，也有样学样，安静吃饭，时不时的伸筷子挡他夹过来的菜。但这样的反抗一般无效，他用手轻轻一挑，就把我的手推开了，那一大筷子吃的全落到我碗里。  
吃完后我收拾饭桌，在厨房洗碗。李赫宰从地下酒窖里拿出一瓶儿不知道多少年的红酒，倒在高脚杯里，红幽幽的，特好看。我把手擦干净了，往吧台走，他坐在高脚吧椅上，手上端着玻璃杯，等着我过去。  
“你今天怎么让我喝酒了？”我坐在吧椅上，拿着那杯香气逼人的红酒，恨不得一口把它喝光。   
他微微仰头喝了一口，唇上带着酒红色的水迹，说话的时候有酒香味，“你明天就走了，我再不让你喝，你会记恨我。”  
我没跟他说过我明天就搬出去，但他已经猜到，这是要多少年的相处，才能累积出的了解。我端着酒杯和李赫宰碰杯，“谢谢李先生收留之恩。”  
“谢谢？”他挑眉，“你要怎么谢？”  
我把杯子里的红酒一口喝完，然后朝着他的脸吹了一口酒气，“饭都吃了，你要耍赖啊？”  
我的身子往前倾了很多，离他的脸，只有十厘米的距离，能清楚地看清他的眼睫毛。他没说话，大概是想起我那桌子好菜了。这才对，做人不能太贪心。我冲他笑，正要坐直身子，李赫宰却突然用手捧着我的脸，毫无预兆地吻了过来。  
他的吻跟他的人一样霸道，长驱直入，没有道理地舔咬和纠缠。那股香甜的酒气在口腔中蔓延，我能清晰地感觉到他的舌头的翻动，还有那双手，慢慢下滑，搂着我的腰，把我更紧地抱在他怀里。  
这样炙热的温度，和霸道得喘不过气的吻，让我整个人都懵了！直到他的手掀开我的T恤，我才反应过来，偏过头想躲开他的吻，那双手却又板着我的头，控制着我让他吻。我不由地想到他第一次开口跟我说爱的时候，也是这样，霸道的，疯狂的吻着我。那种强大到快要把我摧毁的力量，让我觉得一阵害怕。  
在我缺氧到整个人都快站不住的时候，李赫宰终于放过我，结束了这个吻，我软在他身上，大口大口喘气。他却不给我喘息的机会，把吧台的红酒和酒杯扫在地上，把我抱上去，一只手揽着我的腰，一只手掀开我的衣服，嘴唇落在皮肤上，不停地舔吻。  
这样的肌肤相亲，是十年来的第一次，我只觉得浑身颤栗，想要往后面躲，他的手却像老虎钳子一样，卡着我的腰，让我做不了抵抗的大动作。  
“李赫宰，你疯了吗？”我用手推他，声音竟然在发抖。  
他难得没有笑，甚至看都没看我一眼，单手控制住我两只手，在我胸上咬了一口。我痛得快哭了，想伸脚踹他，他却把我从吧台上抱下来，直接压在大理石地砖上。  
我感受到他身上结实的肌肉，还有那股火热的男性气息，他的手在我身上不停地游走，细碎的吻落在我的脖颈，耳廓，还有嘴唇。我费力挣扎，可弄不动他分毫。他就这样轻而易举地压在我身上，侵犯我身体每一个地方。  
我忽然明白他以前说的，让我不要惹他的话。  
“李赫宰，你放开，我不要这样。”  
他终于有回应，双手撑在地砖上，居高临下地看我，“李东海，我跟你说过，你是我的。”  
那样的目光，我连对视都觉得可怕。  
他捏着我的下巴，强迫我看着他，“以前对你的放任，只是因为你小，想再养你几年，等长大了再吃。现在，时候到了。”  
李赫宰话落，也不管我之后所说的一切反抗或者骂人的话，压着我解我的皮扣。我慌了，胡乱蹬腿想要踢开他，他却丝毫不受影响，两三下就把我的皮扣解开，然后单手扶起我的腰，把裤子脱到膝盖。  
“李赫宰你个混蛋！”大腿一凉，我整个人都吓死了，口无遮拦地骂人。  
他却充耳不闻，手上的动作一点没停。我清晰地感觉到那双拿过枪的手在我大腿内侧抚摸，在最嫩的地方揉捏，他的神情专注，眼里是满满的势在必得。  
我简直想捡块石头敲死我自己，刚才为什么要离他这么近！为什么要喷他一口酒气！  
李赫宰又低头吻我，他真的特别喜欢接吻，方式霸道，没有一点温柔，舌头像灵活的蛇，缠着我不留一点间隙。我呜呜地吞咽，他炙热的鼻息喷在我脸上，我觉得我整个人就像只快被煮熟的虾子，软在地砖上，动弹不得。  
直到他的手掀开我下身最后一层布料，握住对男人来说最重要的东西。我像惊弓之鸟，抬起头用力地撞向他的额头，“咚”一声，撞得我两眼冒金星，头疼得不得了。  
李赫宰被我撞得不轻，上身从我身上起来，用手揉额头。  
我不知是被撞的，还是之前吓的，双眼一红，哭了出来。两只眼睛像看怪物一样看着他。他揉了好一阵才松手，额头红了，皱着眉头看我。  
我们就这样相互注视着，谁也没动，都在等对方先开口。  
他下半身还骑在我跨上，激情突然中止，他没有半点不好意思，西裤光明正大地撑着一把伞。我没脸再看下去，想要抽身出来，李赫宰却突然从我身上起来，拿了旁边挂着的外套，转身甩门走了。


End file.
